One Sweet Day
by Air Guardian
Summary: It's been two weeks since the Libra blew up...Noin and Zechs reflect on how much they love each other. 6x9 warning.


One Sweet Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sorta obvious and these disclaimers are getting very annoying.

Song: One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men

AN: This is a 6x9 fic. If you don't like that pairing, please don't read this.

~~~~~~~~~

Summary: We never knew what happened to Zechs between the time the Libra blew up and when he joined the Preventors. I decided to make it up for the sake of this fic. This takes place about two weeks after the explosion of the Libra.

~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
Now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away**

Zechs got up groggily from the bed he had been lying on. After the Libra blew up, a couple of members from this new group, Preventors, picked him up. He had been unconscious and severely hurt at that time, but miraculously alive. The Epyon was blown into pieces. _All for the best _he thought.

Now, after two weeks, he was able to walk again. But the Preventors wouldn't let him outside of his room. The doctors insisted another week.

He walked over to the window and pressed his hand against the window. Every time he did thatmemories resurfaced again _Noin, I wonder how you're taking this. Now that you're not here, I feel so lonely. Is this love? If it isGreat, I'm really a failure, aren't I? I can't even say I love you now. The distance that separates us is so_

**Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive**

__

Noin flopped down on her bed. Once again, for the thousandth time that week, she glanced at that picture. That picture of Zechs. Well, the truth is, it was the only picture she had of him. Zechs wasn't the picture-type.

She got up and sighed, her heart still weighing a ton. She had to quit acting like this. _Damnit Zechs. I should have told you earlier that I love you. I justthought that I'd always have you. But nowyou're most likely deadand I'll have to live with these feelings for the rest of my life._

She walked to the window and glanced outside at the stars. _PleaseZechs MerquiseMillardo Peacecraftbe ALIVE_

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day**

__

"Thinking of some one?"

Zechs spun around to see one of the doctors; David was his name. Sort of young to be a doctor.

"Yeah." The former White Fang leader resumed at looking at the Earth.

"Anyone special?"

"Special? Specialyes. She always believed in me. Even through those White Fang times. She had faith that I still had some sense in me."

"Does she know that you're still alive?"

"No."

"Whywhen you get out, will you go to her?"

"No. I don't deserve her. After what I doneI don't deserve my life"

The doctor just casted a sympathetic glance at him and walked out.

_ I want to see you again Noin. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?_

**Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
Took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared**

__

Zechs fumbled in the pocket of one of his jackets and found a picture of Noin. It was an old and faded one, a picture that was taken at the Lake Victoria base when they were both about 14. He couldn't quite remember. But what he did remember was that it was the time that he started feeling emotions towards Noin and no other girl. _Did she feel anything towards me? I mean, I was always the outcast. She wasn't exactly that popular, but she was accepted. So why did she bother becoming friends with me?_

**Although the sun will shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray**

__

Noin closed her eyes. She was only about 13 when she felt feelings toward Zechs. It was strange at first. But the fact the Zechs never accepted the fact that he was a person and was worth living upset her. And she wanted to help. So badly. _If I told him that I loved him earlier, would he be dead now? No, he can't be dead. He CAN'T be. GOD, NO! HE CAN'T BE!!_ She dropped on the floor and leaned against the wall, eyes closed. _Zechs, I won't cry because I know tomorrow's another day. And we'll meet againone sweet day_

**Sorry I never told you**

__

_ I'd swear that I could hear you Noin. No, that's silly. But then again, I'm talking to myself. Who knows what else might happen? _He placed a hand over his heart and felt it beating. _As long as I'm alive, I promise I'll love you. And one daywe'll meet again._

One sweet day Zechs

One sweet day Noin


End file.
